Vacant Eyes
by SilverSwirls
Summary: When Ochako is kidnapped and held captive everyone struggles with what happened. Not knowing what to do or how to find her, Class 1-A take matters into their own hands to find the missing girl. However, even after her rescue, things won't return the same then they were. As Ochako struggles with a hard recovery she finds an odd sense of comfort in the friends and family around her.
1. Cocoa

"See you later Ochako!"

"Bye Momo, bye Tsu!"

Ochako giggled as another snowflake fell onto her nose. She closed her eyes, the small flurries of snow descending down onto her as she stood outside the small cafe. The golden light from the cafe shone through onto her, leaving a golden hue against her motionless form. Uraraka had just left the small establishment, a small bag of baked goods tucked in her arm as she held a steaming cup of hot chocolate in her other hand. Momo and Tsuya had disappeared down the street, both heading back to their respective homes as the night grew late. The three of them had gone out with the rest of the Class 1-A girls, Momo and Tsu had been the ones to stay out with Ochako the longest, eventually, they realized just how late it had been getting. So, they stopped at a small cafe on their way home to grab some baked goods and cocoa before splitting ways.

Ochako sighed as she recognized the sweet warmth of her drink in her hand. The bitter December air nipped at her reddening nose and cheeks, biting at her ears and fingers. The city was still busy around her as people walked along the crowded streets. Shoppers carrying bags, other teens walking with their friends or talking on their phones. Children ran about or walked closely to their parents as they navigated the bustling streets. The Holiday season was clear in the air as twinkling lights were strung about. Garland was twirled around lamp posts, the trees were decorated with ornaments with ribbons around their trunks. Their bare branches blinking with lights. In the center of town, which was now a good walk away from where Ochako stood, there was a large tree set up, decorated from head to two. The girls had spent quite some time there, taking photos in front of it.

Ochako had broken from her daze of watching the snow slowly falling from the night sky when a man walking by bumped into her. She called an apology out to him before looking the other way, beginning her walk back to her apartment. She pulled her phone out at the feeling of its vibrations. She unlocked it, slowing her pace slightly slowing as she read over the text she'd received.

_Ochako, the guys and I are at the ice rink skating. Do you want to come?_

_Sorry, Isuku, but I'm heading home now. We all should go again together some other time!_

She slipped her phone back into her coat pocket. It was getting late and even though they didn't have class tomorrow she still wanted to get home and go to bed. Ochako walked for a few minutes, finishing the chocolate chip muffin she'd bought at the Cafe and stopping to toss the bag and empty cup of coco away. The young hero in training looked around, finding that the streets were growing emptier and emptier the closer she got to her apartment building. The young girl picked up her pace when she caught sight of the building. She ran up the stairs, ready to hide from the cold night air.

"Finally home!" She sang as she locked the door behind her. She flicked on the light to the front room on and hung her coat up, kicking her shoes off after. She set her gloves, scarf, and hat down on the table before heading for the small kitchen area, grabbing a bottle of water and heading for her bedroom. Ochako stopped in the doorway for a moment, something about her room looked off. She couldn't put her finger on it though, but she had the feeling that something was missing or maybe just not in the right place. She did a quick look around, but shrugged it off and moved to grab a towel and her pajamas. The hot water felt amazing as she took her time in the shower. It felt even better to change into her pajamas and flop into bed. Her thick covers were soft and inviting as she laid down after hours out spent with her friends.

Ochako was quick to fall asleep, buried under her covers peacefully and blissfully unaware of the dark figures creeping into her darkened room.


	2. Taken

Ochako woke up with a small gasp as the feeling of being watched came over her sleeping form. Her eyes darted around the room. Everything seemed normal, no odd shadows cast over the walls and no bodies occupied the space beside her bed. Ochako slowly sat up, arching her back as she gave a small stretch. She learned to turn her bedside lamp on and check her phone. It was nearly one in the morning. She looked around the room one more time before laying back down, waiting a few seconds before turning the lamp off again.

She woke up again a few hours closer to eight AM. She laid in bed for a bit, checking her phone and social media before she got up to grab an outfit for the day and shower. She made a little something for breakfast but found herself a bit lonely as she sat alone to eat. She pushed her eggs around as she watched the morning news playing on the T.V. It was the usual rundown, the latest deeds the pro hero's had done, what villains had been active recently, as well as who'd been taken into custody. After cleaning up and doing the dishes leftover from breakfast Ochako found herself lazing around the apartment, doing her homework, cleaning up a bit more, and going back and forth in texting Momo and Deku, both of which she'd hoped would head to the mall with her.

Since the Holidays were just around the corner Ochako found herself tentatively counting through the money she had on her. She put what she needed to save away and found herself budgeting out a few dollars from the money normally set aside for fun or clothing. Neither of which she found herself too worried about, as she'd rather have the extra cash to buy a gift for her mother and father. She got dressed for the cold outside weather before leaving the warmth of her apartment to head for the shopping center.

The mall was just as busy inside as it looked outside. Crowds of people walked about the building, in and out of all sorts of stores and restaurants. A majority of people held handfuls of shopping and gift bags, the cheery melody of Christmas music played throughout the mall's speakers, and a grand tree sat in the center among other decorations. Ochako checked her phone to see if Momo or Deku had replied to her yet, but found her messages empty. She put her phone away and wandered about the mall, looking for her first stop.

She stopped around for a few hours, though most of it was window shopping as she waiting for the perfect gift in her eyes from her parents to appear. She'd already bought a few baking supplies, as much as she wanted to buy gifts for her friends, she knew very well that she couldn't afford it, so she figured baking them some Christmas cookies was the next best thing. The mall was still packed as evening approached and the sky outside slowly began its transition to sunset. Ochako's footsteps slowed as the sound of the evening news greeted her ears. She stopped in front of one of the mounted televisions to watch for a minute. _Another young woman attacked...the third one this month...no one can identify the villains behind the attacks…_ She frowned, it was a tad unsettling that such cruel people had managed to avoid capture via the pro heroes. _Hopefully, someone will get their hands on them! _She thought hopefully.

"Hey, round face why don't you get the fuck out of the way." Ochako perked slightly in attention at the sound of a familiar brash voice.

"Bakugou!" She turned with a smile and a small wave. He barred towards her, a small shopping bag clutched in his hand. The powder blue bag had the small print of a candle on it and she was sure if she peeked inside she'd be greeted by a strong, sweet scent.

"You're still in the way dumbass." He hissed, pushing past her and the other people walking about the crowded walkway. She stumbled back slightly, but kept her grip on her bags and hurried after him. "What do you want?" He barked back at her.

"You're the last person I would've expected to run into here." She commented. For whatever reason imagining Katsuki Bakugou shopping like a normal, functional boy inside of a quiet candle store didn't seem right at all.

"What? You think you're the only person who goes to the fucking mall?"

"No- just you and a candle store don't seem to fit" she laughed.

"I'm Christmas shopping, not that it's any of your business" he scoffed.

"For your mom?"

"No."

"Your father?"

"Why are you asking?"

"I'm making conversation." She explained. She knew Bakugou wouldn't entertain her want for conversation very long, but she went on to speak anyways. She'd been feeling particularly lonely while shopping today. Especially since Momo hadn't been able to come along due to some last-minute plans coming up with her family. Deku hadn't come along either, telling her that he was busy spending time with his mom.

"I don't want some dumb conversation with you. I walked past you for a reason." Ochako smiled as he quickened his pace to get away from her. She shook her head, expecting nothing less from her classmate. She couldn't be mad at his actions either, in fact, she hadn't even expected him to entertain her as long as he had. She supposed she was still a bit sad that she hadn't gotten to see her parents for the Holidays yet. _Soon! _She thought. In just a few weeks she'd be heading home to see them and she couldn't wait!

Ochako hurried to leave the mall shorty after her small encounter with Bakugou. She'd found a few small gifts to give to her parents and picked up a small roll of wrapping paper. She went straight home, leaving her bags on the table as she grabbed a small snack and moved to lay down in bed and relax after leaving her winter clothing on her chair.

She hadn't been sure when she fell asleep, but when she woke up she found the sky outside was dark and dotted with faint stars. She'd woken up to an odd noise. she had begun to sit up when her eyes caught sight of a large figure creeping through her window. Ochako's scream had been silenced before it could fully escape her throat. The hand was steel cold and clamped over her mouth. Her first instinct was to reach for the intruder to activate her quirk, however, a brief orange light flew through the room. She cried out, a burning sensation sitting her forearm and spreading down to her hands. The burning didn't stop, it lingered. She found her arms being pinned down onto the mattress below her, her hands unable to reach for her attacker. The female intruder walked over to them, her fingertips glowing like cigarettes in the dark as the reached for her. She gripped her arm, her fingertips unnaturally hot against her skin as she yanked her out of bed. Ochako moved to desperately try to activate her quirk but found a hard force hit the side of her head.

She groaned, her body falling back, but was caught in the grip of the female villain. She wasn't completely out though, her head lulled slightly as she struggled to move her body, the pain radiating through her head and leaving her mind clouded with pain and confusion. She felt the larger villain pick her body up, tossing her over his shoulder. She felt the cold air hit her body as they went outside. Her eyes remained half-lidded and gazing down at the snowy ground, however, it wasn't long before her eyes closed completely and lost sight of what they were talking about or they were taking her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Deku, have you seen Uraraka lately?"

"She's not here yet." Momo and Asui's voices came up louder over the rest of the chattering class. It was Monday, the beginning of their last week of school before officially being off for the Holidays. Everyone was standing about the classroom chatting as they waited for their teacher to arrive and begin class. Izuku had been sitting quietly at his desk as he dreamily gazed out the windows, watching as small flurries of white snow fell from the grey sky when Momo approached him with Asui right at her side.

"She's not here?" He asked with slight confusion laced in his voice.

"You didn't notice?"

"I guess not. I assumed she was just in the restroom or around school somewhere." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe she's just running late today."

"Really late," Asui commented.

"She's hasn't my texts since Saturday. I thought at first that she wasn't feeling well about going out with all of us, but even today she's hasn't responded. That's weird, right?"

"I called her earlier" Asui went on, "but it went straight to her voicemail."

"Really? That's not like her…" Izuku trailed off as he moved to grab his phone from his school bag. He pulled her contact up quickly to call but set his phone down just a few short seconds after. "Straight to voicemail…"

Their conversation had drawn the attention of several of the other student around the classroom. Denki had looked up from his conversation with Mineta, or at least, Mineta had just been blabbering on about lewd dream he'd had while Denki had been the unfortunate one to be caught by the smaller boy after walking into class. Kirishima had taken a few steps towards the three of them as well, a confused but worried expression written onto his features. Bakugo even spared an annoyed glance at them. Others looked as well, but most quickly returned to what they had been doing or talking about.

"What's wrong with Uraraka?" Kirishima asked."

"N-nothings wrong- well, actually we don't know if something really wrong with her." He explained with a slight nervousness and an un-want to make the others worry. "She's just not answering her phone and it's unlike her to miss class, let along the first day of out last week."

"When's the last time anyone's spoke to her?" Mina spoke up, "us girls saw her Saturday night."

"The last texts I got from her was from Saturday as well," Izuku explained.

"She's been MIA since Saturday!?" Momo exclaimed in worry, "what if-"

"I saw her yesterday." Everyone's heads turned towards Bakugou, not expecting to hear his voice pipe up in their conversation or even expecting that he'd been listening."

"You...saw her?" Momo asked, a bit confused. She'd never imagined Bakugou the type to spend time with Ochako in or outside of class.

"Yeah. At the mall. Dumbass was standing right in the middle of the walkway. She kept trying to talk to me too."

"When was this?"

"I don't know. The evening."

"What happened after?"

"Hm? I left her there. If you think I want to hang out with pink cheeks, you're wrong."

"Wow. You are absolutely no help." Asui stated before looking back at Deku.

"Calm down you guys. I'm sure she's just overslept." Denki said.

"Or she's sick," Todoroki stated.

"Maybe she's mad at us?" Kirishima wondered aloud.

"Or she's scored herself a new man and is too busy getting all freaky-" Mineta cried out as Asui whacked him upside the head.

"No matter the excuse, she'd still answer us, wouldn't she? Maybe something really is wrong here." The class broke out into a chorus of chatter once again, however, it was cut short as their teacher walked into the room.

Aizawa set his things down on his desk and looked to his chattering class with a sigh. "Whatever it is you all are so wound up about needs to stop. This may be our last week before the Holiday break, but we still have a lot to do.

Everyone had taken their seats, however, Iida stood up again. "I'm sorry sir, but everyone is worried about Ochako. It seems no one can get ahold of her." He explained.

Aizawa glanced around the room to find her desk empty. He hummed at the odd sight but didn't elaborate much on it. "I urge you all not to let your worries get the best of you. Uraraka absences aren't going unnoticed; however, For the time being, we have to go on with class." Iida had taken his seat, but he and many of the other students still heald worry written on their faces. As the class went on they pushed her absence to the back of their minds and went on with their work, however, it worlds till return later.

Lunchtime came around and Deku had been one of the last to exit the classroom. As he went for the door he felt Aizawa's eyes resting on him before his tired voice stopped him before his desk. "Izuku" he began, "over you lunch break I want you to head over to Ochako's apartment and check up on her. As your teacher I have a responsibility to make sure all my students are safe, however, I'm unable to leave to check on her due to meetings." He explained having gotten up to grab a few things from his desk and walk towards the door with Izuku. "She may very well just be sick in bed, but check on here anyways. I'm sure the other students will appreciate having their worries put to rest as well."

"Of course, I understand sir. I'll be back before class resumes!" He called the last part over his shoulder as he took off down the hall, running down the stairs. Aizawa took off opposite of his student, ready to meet Toshinori and the other teachers for their last meeting before the break.

Izuku, however, had gone straight out of school and into the cold weather. He stopped outside of the school's gates, realizing that he'd forgotten to grab his coat in his hurry to leave. The cold caught up to him, his body shivering slightly as his school uniform only helped a bit against December's bitter cold air. He thought about going back in but dismissed the idea has he only had lunchtime to go and he didn't want to be the one to walk into class late. Besides, Ochako was more important at the moment. Izuku ran down the streets, recounting where his classmate lived. He got a bit mixed up at one point but found the small apartment building with the help of a quick text to Asui.

He rubbed his hands together after knocking on the door. A small huff of disappointment escaped him after knocking for the third time and receiving no answer. "Ochako!" He called through the door. "It's Izuku, are you alright? Mr. Aizawa sent me to check on you, everyone's been kind of worried about you!" He frowned and tried to the door to find it unlocked, "I-I'm sorry but I'm coming in!" He called out, feeling a bit odd about barging into her apartment uninvited. He found the small place to be quiet and seemingly untouched as he closed the door behind him and walked in. "Ochako?" He asked, walking down the small hall and towards the bedroom. The door was already ajar, so he gently pushed it open, expecting to see his friend asleep or sick in bed, however, all he saw was an empty bedroom. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary besides her blankets messily hanging off the bed and her pillow thrown to the floor. "She's not here…" He looked down at his phone to text the others.

* * *

Aizawa had tried to ignore the vibration of his phone in his pocket as the principal went on to speak. He was sitting quietly, trying to listen besides Toshinori. They were discussing the recent villain attacks, however, the texts assaulting his phone and his thought about Izuku and Ochako left him a bit distracted. "As I'm sure we all know there's been a string of attacks orchestrated by two villains, a pair working together. No eyewitnesses or remaining victims can clearly describe them and they claim they hardly made use of their quirks. Thought their names and identities are important, I'm more worried about the nature of their attacks."

"They're going after young men and women, oftentimes they've been quickless or students from the surrounding schools." Toshinori cut in, his tone serious. "They film these attacks, posing them all over online and sending them to news outlets. They've got some kind of message and they want everyone to see it."

"These attacks have resulted in injuries at the most, all ranging from minor cuts and bruises to broken bones, burns, concessions, etc," Aizawa commented. "I know many heroes have already taken to the streets to find them, but no one's caught them in the act yet. If they do have some grand message they want to put out to the world then there's no doubt that their actions will escalate to more violence and heinous acts the longer they're at large." Others spoke up after Aizawa, talking about how the press was all over them about the attacks and about the worry spreading among the public the longer these villains were out there, especially of the parents as anyone young person seemed to be a target.

"Hey, Shouta, your phones blowing up right now, is everything okay?" Hizashi leaned closer to Aizawa, his voice low.

"I'm not sure." He stated, glancing around the room before moving to slip his phone out of his pocket to turn it on. His eyebrow raised at the sight of the same unknown numbers sending him multiple messages, all reading different things.

_Where's gravity girl?_

_Don't you miss her?  
She'll be the first._

_It's a shame, none of you have even caught on yet._

_I'd keep her in your prayers this Holiday season if I were you._

His eye widened slightly as he stood abruptly, causing the other conversations to stop cold. "Aizawa, is something wrong?" Hizashi looked up, ready to get up as well.

Aizawa had opened his mouth to speak, however, Toshimori was quick to steal the words from him. "Yes." The hero spoke, having looked up from his phone. Aizawa could slightly make out a similar string of text messages.

_All Might, you won't even be able to save an innocent girl._

_How tragic._

"We have a situation."

* * *

When Ochako woke up she found her lying against the cold hard ground rather than her welcoming and familiar bed. Her arms were twisted behind her back and bound tightly to leave her wrists tightly wound together and useless. She rolled onto her back with a huff, her mouth and throat dry. She looked around the space of what looked to be a warehouse. Her eyes traveled up to the large metal beams and rafters above her and the lack of windows left the area dim. A deep chill ran along with the flood, leaving her still pajama-clad body to tremble slightly.

"Oh, you're awake." Ochako's head whipped to the side at the sound of a woman's voice. She quickly winced as the side of her head pressed against the cool ground. A tender lump at on the side of her forehead and she could tell dried blood still clung to her skin from a gash there as well. She couldn't make out the woman's appearance all that well as she sat obscured in shadows. Ochako could make out a small smirk as she set down a phone. "I'm so glad you're awake now, we have so much to do."


	4. Chapter 4

"Mr, Aizawa, I'm sorry I missed the rest of classes. I went to Uraraka's apartment like you wanted, but she wasn't there. I stayed back to ask her neighbors and around the area. No one's seen her since Sunday afternoon. I'm sorry I couldn't find out more information for you." Deku looked down at the floor as he stood in front of Aizawa's desk. The class had ended ten minutes or so ago and everyone had left the classroom to get ready to head back home. Deku had come running in at the last minute to speak to his teacher. He'd walked around for so long trying to get any information on his missing friend and now he felt like he'd failed in some way in not being able to give the pro hero more information.

"It's fine Izuku. The other pro hero's and I are on the case. We've contacted her parents as well; however, for the time being, we want to keep thing discrete."

"I understand. You haven't found anything out yet, have you?"

Aizawa shook his head, "you need to go home and get some rest. Try to take this off your mind and let us settle things."

"Yeah...of course." Deku frowned slightly, "have a nice day sir, I know you'll find Ochako!"

Aizawa nodded and watched as Deku gathered his things and left the classroom. He sighed as his phone softly buzzed from where it sat hidden under some of the papers scattered on his desk. He figured it was an update from Yagi or Hizashi; however, when he picked his phone up an unknown number flashed on his screen. He pressed his lips into a thin line and opened it.

_Hero's failed us a long time ago. Will they fail Uraraka Ochako as well?_

Whoever these people were seemed to be getting gratification out of taunting him, Yagi as well.

Deku had left the classroom after his check-in with his homeroom teacher. He dragged his feel slightly as he headed through the school, going back outside to leave. Despite Aizawa's words, the bout of worry in his stomach didn't settle down. Who would want to hurt Ochako? He wondered. He couldn't imagine anyone to have a grudge against her, after all, she was so kind and friendly. She was tough as well, whoever took her really must've been serious. Deku had been so consumed by his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the body walking in front of him. He grunted slightly, falling back onto the ground after walking right into Bakugou, who looked back at him with a scowl.

"Watch it, nerd!" He snapped.

"Oh, Kacchan, sorry. I didn't see you." Deku fiddled with the straps of his school bag, his eyes drifting back down.

"What are you walking around like that for?"

"It's just…" Deku trailed off. Aizawa had said not to worry the other students, but he couldn't help but blurt it out. "It's just that Ochako is missing!" He cried, tears bubbling in the corners of his eyes. "I'm worried about her, I don't want her to get hurt."

"Missing?" Bakugou quirked an eyebrow. "Are you talking about what happened in class? You all are just making a big deal out of nothing!" He huffed, "she just didn't come to school, that doesn't make her missing."

"No, she is!" Deku defended. "I went to her apartment and there's no sign of her. It looked like she was taken out of bed and none of her neighbors had seen or heard from her either." The tears in his eye threatened to fall, "Aizawa said to tell the Pro's handle it, but I'm worried about her!"

Bakugou turned away from the shorter, walking away. "H-hey!" Deku called after him. "Why are you walking away? Don't you care about her!" Deku ran to catch up to him, "aren't you worried?" Bakugou gave a half shrug, continuing to march forward. "Wait, Kacchan, isn't your home this way?" Deku slowed as his classmate began in the opposite direction. "Where are you going?"

"Are you that dumb? Where do you think? I'm going to check out Pink Cheeks place."

"You're going to Ochako's? I'll go with you, we can investigate together!" Bakugou rolled his eyes, turning to keep walking and making no effort to stop Deku from following him.

When they got to the apartment Bakugou walked right in, against Deku's want to knock to see if she'd come home yet. The pair stood in the doorway for a moment after shutting the door. It looked like a normal apartment and there really was no sign of a struggle at all. The dishes were clean, the lights off, and everything looked in order. "Look Kacchan, the shoe rack is full." Deku pointed out.

"Yeah? So? They're just shoes."

"Yeah, but here school shoes, boots, and everything else are still here." Deku pointed to the neatly lined shoes, "she doesn't have her shoes, so they must've taken her from here rather than the street."

"So she made it home after the mall," Bakugou added before walking farther in. He groaned in slight annoyance after a few minutes of looking around. "So much for looking for clues, there's literally nothing here!" He huffed and headed down the small hallways to kick open the bedroom door. He was immediately hit with a blast of cold air. The curtains fluttered around the open window as icy winter air invited itself in. He hurried to shut it. "So they came in or out through the window." He turned to look around. Her school uniform was laid out neatly on her desk chair He tossed her fallen pillow back on the bed as well as the blanket. He stopped at the sight of a footprint stuck in the rug. He grabbed his phone to snap a quick picture. He knelt down, a hard grayish substance was stuck around the boot print. "Cement?" He questioned aloud, chipping at it slightly. "Hey, nerd get in here!"

Deku's footsteps were heard as he quickly ran it. "What is it?" Bakugou pointed at his findings for Deku to get a look for himself. "It's covered in cement, are there any villains who have quicks like this?"

Bakugou shrugged, "the hell if I know."

Deku gasped as he looked up, he pointed a trembling finger at the sight of blood droplets on the floor and smears of it on the side of her bed and headboard. "I...I didn't see that when I came here earlier…"

"Must've hit her over the head," Bakugou spoke, pressing his lips into a slight line. "Come on, we should get out of here." He beckoned Deku to follow. "Before the Pro's get here to investigate themselves."

"Right…" Deku peeled his eyes away to follow him. "Where now?"

"There's a logo on the bootprint. I say we find out where it's from." Deku peeked at the photo and grabbed his own phone to look it up.

"It says it's from a small shop downtown, they make costumes."

"Hero costumes?"

"I guess so, here's the address."

The pair took off down the sidewalk. The snow's light descent from the sky had stopped earlier, leaving the gray sky tinged with gray. The sun was out, though obscured by clouds. Despite the joy of the Holidays around them, both Deku and Bakugou remained silent as they looked around the busy streets for this shop. "Hey, Kacchan?"

"What?" Bakugou replied flatly, shoving his shivering hands in his coat pockets.

"Why are you helping me out? You don't act like you like Ochako much…"

Bakugou hummed as he looked over to the other. He scoffed, "dumbass, it's not about liking or not liking her." He began, "she's been kidnapped and needs saving. What kind of hero would I be if was selective of who I saved?" He questioned, "A hero saves anyone in need regardless if they're friends or not."

Deku stared at him for a quiet moment before quickly replying, "you're right!" He exclaimed, "I'm glad you're helping me Kacchan, between us and the Pro's looking, we'll definitely find her!"

* * *

"Who are you!" Ochako attempted to sit up but found her head had begun to spin in pain. She laid back down quickly.

"Oh, sweetie lay back down before you hurt yourself."

"Who are you?" She questioned again, rolling to keep her eyes on the woman.

"Who am I?" She leaned forward, letting the light from outside hit her face. Her wine-colored lips were stretched into a sickly kind smile. Her olive eyes were sharp and accompanied by dark makeup. Her skin was fair with brown freckles dotting along her nose and cheeks. Her hair was long, falling down her back in wispy strands of dark red. The right side of her head was shaven though, revealing her hairs the natural color of black. Her heel boots clicked against the hard floor as she tapped it lightly. The boots were black and running to about her knees. Her pants were black as well and cut low. Her top was a dark brown, cropped to reveal her flat lower tummy as well as a tattoo that was partially hidden. She wore a rust-red jacket that was trimmed with black fur and hung loosely off her left shoulder. "Well" she began, "of course I'm not going to tell you my real name. Solar Flare is what my villain friends call me."

"Solar Flare? I've never heard of you before…"

"Course not. I've always laid rather low." The woman inspected her red nails before moving to snap them, a small flair of an ember jutting out to hit Ochako and burn her. She hissed, biting down in pain. "It comes in handy you know, laying low. None of these hero's know who I am or what my quirk is. I don't think they'll be finding us anytime soon."

"Why...why am I here?" Ochako shivered as a cold draft hit her skin. Still only wearing her pajamas didn't help.

"You are here to prove a point Uraraka."

"A point?"

She nodded, "it's nothing personal, you were just our best opportunity. Honestly, I was hoping Eraser Head or All Might had had some kids by now so I could do it to them, unfortunately, fate didn't grant me such a pleasure. So you, a promising young hero and student of theirs, is the next best option."

"You're the villain whose been attacking all those people, aren't' you?"

"Oh no, not me. That'd be y partner, the one who helped me last night. I convinced him to give me a hand, after all, he's getting to do such wonderful things with you rather than scouring the streets for hurt people."

Ochacko's eyes widened in fear, "what do you mean? What are you going to do to me?"

"Oh, so many things Uraraka." Solar Flare sighed. "I can't wait to begin. You are my message to this city. Hero's are nothing more than a crutch that the people of this city to lean on. They divulge everyone ounce of trust into them when in reality all these heroes are just characters playing dress-up. With the pressures of this world on their shoulders, hero's are destined to fail from the beginning. It's time people learn that heroes will never be there for them in their real-time of need. They're too busy parading around and being praised for lackluster work while true and horrible crimes are committed right under their noses."

Solar Flare stood up and walked over to Uraraka with a grin, her heeled boot hit her stomach hard. "You're going to be our example of this city: not everyone can be saved."


End file.
